Special To Me
by robotboyfan
Summary: Tommy yells at Robotboy Yes you've read right and he starts to feel bad can he set things right?


**My new fanfic! Just an idea that came to me and I thought.. I must write this**

**I don't own Robotboy**

**I do own Grace**

**Could not think of a better title sorry.**

Robotboy and Grace were at Tommy's house watching TV when Tommy rushed through the front door.

"I got it I got it!" he shouted.

"That's great got what?" asked Grace.

"The new human fist action figure it was the last one in stock too" said Tommy.

Robotboy was very fascinated.

"Robotboy want look" he said trying to grab it.

"No don't touch it it's very fragile" said Tommy holding the figure out of the little robot's reach. Robotboy just folded his arms in a pout.

"Well I'm in the mood for sandwiches" said Grace. "How about you?"

"Yeah sure wanna help Ro?" asked Tommy putting the action figure on a nearby table.

"Ok" said Robotboy still pouting but headed towards the kitchen.

"Wow where'd you get this!" shouted an excited voice from behind him.

Robotboy looked to see Gus holding the toy quite roughly. Lola stood next to him looking.

Robotboy rushed up to him and grab the figure out of Gus' hands.

"No touch fragile" he said.

"Ok no need to snatch" laughed Lola. Robotboy headed to the kitchen but tripped over a bit carpet and the figure flew out of his hand. Lola rushed to make a grab for it but it was too late. The action figure landed on the hard floor and one of the arms broke off and if that wasn't bad enough it happened just as Tommy entered the door.

"Oh no!" he cried picking up the broken toy then glared at Robotboy.

"You idiot!!" he shouted.

"I sorry" said Robotboy feeling terrible.

"I told you not to touch it why can't you just listen to me for once!"

Grace rushed in to the living area to see what all the commotion was about.

"Tommy Robotboy was only holding you're action figure because Gus would've broken it anyway" said Lola glaring at Gus. Gus just whistled innocently.

"Shut up this doesn't concern you!" shouted Tommy.

"But…" Robotboy began not thinking it was nice to yell at Lola when she wasn't involved.

"Don't you start with your stupid excuses!" shouted Tommy.

_Since when did Robotboy have an excuse _thought Grace.

"You know that thing in your head Robotboy it's called a brain it's not just there as a fancy paperweight it has a use! So why don't you just flipping use it!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tommy pushing Robotboy hard.

Robotboy looked at Tommy for a few seconds then tears started welling up in his eyes and he ran off upstairs to his room.

Grace Lola just looked at each other dumbfounded even Gus was shocked.

"Wow someone had to say it one day I just can't believe it was him"

Grace walked up to Tommy.

"Tommy…" she began.

"What?!" snapped Tommy.

Grace jumped and took a step back. She's never seen Tommy this angry.

Lola decided to help.

"Tommy I think you were too hard on Robotboy" she said sternly.

"It's not my fault he can't keep his hands to himself!" he said angrily.

"But you still didn't have to yell at him like that" said Grace annoyed "You tell Robotboy he doesn't use his brain when just now I don't think you used yours!"

Tommy still looked angry for a few seconds but his face softened and he sighed.

"I didn't mean to yell at him" he said now feeling really bad. "Now he's gonna hate me"

"I'm sure he won't" said Grace.

"I better go talk to him" said Tommy.

Tommy went upstairs to his room and slowly opened the door and walked in. Robotboy was on the top bunk only his antennas were showing as he was hiding under duvet. Tommy climbed upto the top bunk.

"Ro?" he called. Robotboy just hid himself further under the duvet now not even his antennas were showing. Now Tommy was feeling really guilty.

"Look buddy I'm really sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you" he said. "I honestly didn't mean what I said I was just upset" Tommy stared at the little bump in the duvet and tears started welling up in his eyes. "Please forgive me buddy" Tommy was about to leave when the little robot poked his head out.

"Tommy no mad at Robotboy?" he asked.

"I could never stay mad at you Ro" said Tommy. "Your too special to me"

Robotboy smiled at him and held his arms out for a hug.

Tommy smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Robotboy it will never happen again I promise" he said. "I love you"

"I love you too" said Robotboy. Just then Grace walked in.

"You two worked things out then?" she asked.

"Yep" said Tommy as he and Robotboy climbed down the bunk.

"That's good" said Grace patting Robotboy on the head. "Still in the mood for sandwiches?"

"Sure am" said Tommy "Still wanna help Ro?"

"Yep" said Robotboy.

As the trio went downstairs Grace went upto Tommy.

"I'm glad you made up with Robotboy" she said then kissed him on the cheek.

Tommy giggled.

"I can't stay mad at my best buddy"

Later Tommy, Grace, Lola and Gus were watching TV eating their sandwiches (Well Gus finished his and was staring hungrily at everyone else's)

"Hey have you guys seen Robotboy?" asked Tommy realising his friend was missing

"Not since we finished making the sandwiches" said Grace. Just then Robotboy came in. he looked like he had something behind his back.

"There you are" said Tommy "What are you hiding?"

Robotboy revealed the human fist action figure with his arm reattached Robotboy obviously managed to fix it.

"Oh wow!" cried Tommy taking the figure then gave Robotboy the biggest hug ever.

"Robotboy you're the best!"

THE END.

**Well there we go hope you enjoyed it please R&R.**


End file.
